Possible Origin
by HK-Revan
Summary: Ulquiorra's possible past and who he was as a human. A Death Note crossover. After spending some time in Caja Negacion, Ulquiorra has this strange craving for candy. In case you haven't guessed, it's about L.
1. And AN and a prologue

Author's note: This fanfiction came from an idea bunny. One day in class, me and this buddy of mine were talking about Death Note and Bleach. Actually, I was the one talking about Ulquiorra and Orihime. From there it degenerated to a comparison of Ulquiorra and L from Bleach.

As Death Note readers know, L is a genius and got killed by Kira-Light. No one knows what happened to L himself. This fanfiction is written around the theory that Death Note and Bleach are in the same universe, it is just that they never really crossed over because the two respective Shinigamis do not work on the same goals.

I know connecting L and Ulquiorra is a bit of a stretch but it's a good stretch. They kinda look the same and they are both intelligent. Besides, it's all for fun.

There has only a few fanfictions floating on about Bleach and Death Note.

We got talking and decided to do a L and Ulquiorra fanfiction. We decided that L is Ulquiorra and that we should write a fanfiction based around that idea.

That being said I was going to post it on my account since my buddy doesn't have an account. This is a joint effort work so it'll be done faster than some of my other works.

The outline is basically going to be like this.

An author's note plus a prologue.

Negacion-The evil cube thingy

Back in the real world

And so on.

I plan to co-write a maybe ten-twelve chaptered fanfiction, maybe more when I have more stuff to work on. Right now, all the stuff being been said is a bit of speculation and fact. The beginning is going to be a bit influenced by some of the already posted Death Note/Bleach crossovers.

For this particular plot, I think this is unique. I have not come across any fanfiction with this particular plot yet.

I'll list Bleach/Death Note fanfiction here so people will be able to check them out as well.

Here are the links.

h t t p / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 3 2 4 8 0 5 7 / 1 / Unfinished Business

h t t p / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 4 0 2 9 6 9 9 / 1 / Oshimai Sutato

h t t p / w w w . fanfiction . net / s / 3 9 1 3 4 4 2 / 1 / Of Shinigami and Apples

They are all interesting to read.

If you don't agree with this line of thought that's great. As long as you enjoy the story I don't care.

Feel free to review about the plot or anything from the story. Feel free to flame as well.

Disclaimer: I don't own Bleach or Death Note.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

L Lawliet is dead.

He has been dead for only hours and yet his soul chain had already deteriorated to a dangerous level, much faster than normal plus souls. Usually it would take days, weeks even for a soul chain to shorten as much as it did for L.

Interested, Ryuk watched over L's plus soul for those short hours.

Ryuk would not admit it but he was a tad bit afraid of what L would become. Unlike their counterpart Shinigami or Death Gods as they called themselves, who could manipulate reiatsu, he and his people could not and thus were easy targets for hallows.

Only a few people could see Shinigami. The only people who could see Shinigmai are hallows, people who touched the Death Note, and Death Gods. Ordinarily plus souls are unable to see Shinigami, however L had touched the Death Note so there was a high chance of L seeing Ryuk.

Ryuk and his kind tend to stay away from hallows for good reason. Hallows were the one thing that can kill them aside from breaking the rules of the Death Note.

L for the most part stayed where his body fell. He was listless and did not react as most people do when they realize they were dead. From what Ryuk knew of L and of humans, it was unordinary for L to be acting stiff, cold and emotionless.

Suffice to say L was not L anymore.

Ryuk chalked it up to Death Note influence. However, he was unsure in how Death Note's affected beings who had a high reiatsu level. He thought that they would retain most of their memories and convictions. Ryuk figured it had something to do with how that being died. Violent death and what not.

When occurrences such as Ls' occurred, it was kept under tight watch. Usually they would trick some Death Gods from Soul Society to clean up the mess. The Shinigami in question who had orchestrated the event were not heard from again.

Exposure to the Death Note will give humans reiatsu or rather awaken any latent potential. Ryuk did know that death by the Death Note would shorten ones soul chain prematurely.

That was one of the reasons Soul Society cut all ties with the Shinigami. Soul Society felt it was not their right to kill humans before their time. In fact, they disapproved of killing humans in any way. Their duty was to help souls crossover and to kill hallows.

A small bloody war was fought over that issue and the two separated.

Ryuk wondered if he should trick some Death Gods from Soul Society to take care of L. However, it would be less fun if the Death Gods came and sent L's soul to Soul Society before L became a Hallow.

After thinking for a few seconds, Ryuk decided to stay out of L's way, preferable back at his dark and dank but safe home before L changes permanently into a Hallow.

Ryuk held no allusions that someone as smart and intelligent as L in life would retain those aspects while dead. Eventually L would lose his memories and start hungering for souls. The more a person felt before they died, the faster their soul chain would disappear. They would long for something and stay there until they either get eaten or go to Soul Society.

As a hallow L would remember fiercely some of the things he obsessed about when he was alive. In addition, depending on how high his reiatsu was, L may or may not remember concrete bits of his past. He may remember enough to influence the hallow he will become.

Personally, Ryuk wanted L to be powerful and not have complete amnesia. More fun that way and then the other hallows created by the Death Note would be cleaned up without Soul Societies interference. The other hallows, Kira's victims, were weak. They were so weak that they did not hunger and in a way not a threat to anyone, living or dead. They just listed around, staring at things like retarded human children.

That was the most likely reason the Death Gods did not come over to take care of the overabundance of hallows in the city. The hallows could be used as training for the rookies. Or experiments or…

Ryuk frowned, all this thinking was making his head hurt.

He gave one last look at L before opening his wings. This was not his problem; he still had another source of entertainment.

KKKKKKKKKKKK

Three years passed, and his entertainment was used up. Light was dead. Ryuk himself penned in the name.

Ryuk bit into an apple, staring at Light's body. In mere seconds, Light's soul came out.

"Ryuk?" Light seemed so pleased also a bit shocked. "I'm alive and yet I'm dead. How?"

Ryuk smiled. It looked wrong on his face. Very wrong.

He theory was correct. Light, who held onto the Death Note the longest, retained all his memories and was very boisterous. He also had a very high reaitsu level. Much higher than L and any other being who touched the Death Note. Any hallow within fifty miles would sense Light's reaitsu and would come to devour it.

In a way Light was lucky. There was only one hallow within fifty miles. All the other hallows were eaten. If Light was even enough information Light could be able to avoid the hallow and become a powerful hallow himself. Maybe even a God if he played his cards right.

_If._

Light tried to touch something, to grab something. He could not. His hand passed through everything. He tried to grab people's attention. He was ignored. Light frowned, placing a hand on his chest, to reassure himself that he is solid.

It was then that he saw his soul chain.

"What is this?" He grabbed the chain. "Ryuk, what is the meaning of this?"

Ryuk chuckled, his laughter like nails on a black board. "You'll find out. It's fun."

Ryuk's idea of fun differed from Light's. Severely so.

"Tell me!" Light grabbed Ryuk's arm and realized he could touch it. In response to that, he kept a firm grip on Ryuk's leather covered arm.

Ryuk shrugged the best he could with Light holding on to him. "It's not really my forte."

"Is there anything you can tell me?" Light demanded his temper uncontrolled for the first time.

"Yes." Ryuk paused. "I will tell you two things. Find the Death Gods and stay away from the Hallows."

"That's it?" Light could work with that. He was intelligent. He was a genius. He could work with that. He had to.

"Afraid so." Ryuk licked his lips. "I have to go, more apples to eat you know."

Light glowered before turning and walking away. He had more questions to ask but he had to wait. He could most likey find out more things by himself than asking Ryuk.

Ryuk was rubbing in the fact that Ryuk could affect the Living world and that he, Light, could not. It would not matter, using his brilliant mind he will find a way to strike back at Ryuk.

As he walked the streets, Light found out that everything was the same as he was alive except for the fact no one can see him. He had already deduced that Ryuk was referring to another set of Shinigami. But why would Ryuk refer to them as Death Gods? Then there were these Hallows. They were something he had never heard of.

As he walked, a thought came to mind. If this happened to him, wouldn't L also experience the same thing?

A small smirk appeared on Light's face, time to see if L is still floating around his death place. No doubt, the once future diabetic is still moping over his loss. L was a sore loser and L rarely lost. It would be fun to gloat over the candy obsessed boy.

When Light arrived at the place, where L died and Light won he was surprised to see nothing was there. No L, no nothing.

"What a waste of time." Light scowled and turned to leave. He wanted to taunt L for his loss.

"Kira." Growled a voice.

Light spun around, eyes searching the place. "Who are you? A Death God?"

A low rumbling voice answered his, the voice sounded like rocks on rocks.

"Nope, not a Death God," Light muttered to himself, ready to run if need be. "Are you a Hallow?"

"Kira." The voice was closer.

Light started to scheme, to plan. That was one of the best talents he ever had. "I need your help. If you help me I will allow you to be my right hand man when I'm God."

Not really. Light planned to be the only one standing as God. He needed no servants.

"Liar. False. All false. Fake." The voice was much closer and much deeper than any normal man. "Kira."

Light turned and ran. He decided it was best to go to a safe place and regroup. He's going to find Ryuk and weed some more information from him. Either that or find another Shinigami and get them to tell him. Right now, he did not have enough information to face the thing that was hiding in the shadows.

He got half a block away before something grabbed his left leg and threw him into a building. Light spat out blood. How could he feel pain? Wasn't he dead?

Light looked up. The thing that had attacked him was small, humanoid. It had claws, long sharp claws. A mask covered its face, very simplistic in design. Horns jutted out of the mask that covered its face and head. Plates of armor covered its shoulders and arms. It had a tail, long and spiked at the end. Light could not see anything else, there was too much shadow and he was staring to see fuzziness in the corner of his vision.

From his viewpoint, Light could see tuffs of black hair, peaking from the mask. As it got closer, he could see the dark circles that covered the eyeholes. It was getting closer.

Light swore, trying to stand up, trying to move. His left leg was crushed by the thing's hand when it grabbed him.

"Not now." Growled Light, still slumped against the wall. He did not cheat death only to die by the claws of the hideous creature. "I refuse to die again."

Light glowered at the creature, as if his stare would make it go away. He felt a striking pain in his chest. Risking a glance, Light looked at his chest and watched as the soul chain disappeared.

"Wah-"

Incredible pain appeared and then hunger. The hallow that attacked Light watched as Light changed from a plus soul into a hallow.

Light laughed. He could feel the power coursing through him. "I'm going to kill you L. I know it's you!" It had to be L. He entrusted his reputation on it.

The hallow watched emotionless waiting. When Light completed his transformation he wasted no time in attacking the hallow. Light was now a monstrous creature, easily towering over the smaller hallow.

"Now we are on equal ground! No I am better than you!" Shouted Light as his soul started deteriorating. Light did not know it but when one becomes a hallow they lose everything. He also did not know that even though he had more reiatsu than his opponent did, it did not mean that he was going to win.

Power was not everything.

_Shnk._

Light slid into two pieces. His hallow body sliding onto the ground. L, or what was left of him, went up to Light's ear. "I win."

He then proceeded to eat Light, swallowing his soul, devouring it, destroying it. Light's reiatsu digested. The additional reiatsu curled in his belly. With that extra reaitsu, the hallow was even more powerful than before.

"Are you done?"

The hallow turned to look at Ryuk. He said nothing, analyzing his maybe future opponent or prey.

Ryuk looked at the hallow appraising it as well. "So, what's your name hallow?"

The hallow tilted his head before answering. "My name is—" It stopped, pondering. The last visages of its core self was fading away. The core self was the strongest personality that survived amidst the other souls that the hallow had swallowed. The core self was the human soul that became a hallow.

Because of the core self, it was able to survive for three years eating souls and other hallows. With the core self lending knowledge it grew stronger while hiding beneath Soul Societies radar. The core self was disappearing. Only the hallow remains now.

The hallow could feel its reiatsu growing, more power were at his disposal.

Within seconds, he transformed. His form remained the same but it was stronger. It was time. He had estimated where a natural hole through the dimensions had appeared and now it did. A rip into Hueco Mundo appeared the dark entrance a black blot in the sky.

"My name is Ulquiorra Schiffer," said Ulquiorra, testing his new body. He prepared to leap into Hueco Mundo. "Is there anything else you need?"

Ryuk chuckled and shook his head. "I have my apples, nearly a decade of entertainment."

"Is that a no?"

"Yes." Ryuk waved his hand. "Good bye Ulquiorra Schiffer."

Ulquiorra gave Ryuk one more look before jumping up and into the sky. He zipped into Hueco Mundo. He went home.

Ryuk laughed. "Hehe. I always knew Death Note created hallows that are different from other hallows."

He looked up into the sky. "I think it might be prudent to return home." He looked back at the place where Light was. "Such a shame Light, you gave me such tasty apples and such nice fun."

Ryuk disappeared back to his home. He had a feeling that this will not be the last time Ulquiorra Schiffer stepped onto the Living realm. He dismissed the notion of warning the Death Gods of a potential threat. After all, it would be less fun.

KKKKKKKKKK

There, that is the prologue.

So what do you think? Do you think it is plausible or a crazy idea? Any suggestions? The next chapter will start off when Ulquiorra is in Caja Negation.

That will be fun as Ryuk says.


	2. Caja Negacion

Chapter 1: Caja Negación

Orihime watched with mixed emotions as she watched Ulquiorra disappear in a blink of an eye.

She closed her eyes in a brief second and clenched her hands together.

"Ulquiorra…" She did not know what she felt about the green-eyed Espada but she did not hate him. She could not.

Orihime's eyes pulled away from the spot where Ulquiorra was and half listened as Grimmjow explained what he did to Ulquiorra.

Please, return soon Ulquiorra-san she wished silently before focusing on the battle between Grimmjow and Ichigo.

Aizen did not deserve Ulquiorra loyalty. Of that, Orihime was certain. In her brief time in Hueco Mundo, she was certain of that with all her heart and soul.

KKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra was stuck in Caja Negacion. Grimmjow was going to pay, probably with another limb. Ulquiorra was not prone to anger or useless bloodshed but right now, he was a tad pissed.

The trapped Espada knew that for someone at his power level, breaking out should be easy, a half an hour at most. However, Ulquiorra decided to take this time to reflect and enjoy the peace and quiet that had been denied to him since Orhime came to Los Noches.

Orihime was not a bundle of sunshine but she was like a weed that persisted to grow between two pieces of concrete. Ulquiorra could not deny her strength of will, she surprised on many levels not just in her will but her mind as well. He just wished she wouldn't practice her will on him.

As he was thinking, thoughts popped into his mind. His thoughts have traveled between Aizen and his ambitions to his own ambitions, which was to serve Aizen's will, and with the occasional urge to maim Grimmjow for this betrayal.

But soon even his thoughts, grand and deep as they were lost substance.

He was bored, plain and simple.

There was nothing to do in Caja Negacion. Nothing. Other than ignoring the occasional dark denizens that lived in this dark world, there was nothing to do. Most arrancar would die from this boredom, or lose their mind.

Being stuck in a cube in usually did that to people, hallow or not.

Ulquiorra was no random arrancar, Ulquiorra was an Espada and a Vosto Lorde before his gained his Death God powers. He was not one to be trifled with.

After what seemed like hours to Ulquiorra, in reality ten minutes, he decided that enough was enough and that he was breaking out. He summoned his reaitsu and channeled it into his fist. One clean punch should break the Negacion without bringing injury to himself or straining his reaitsu.

He punched.

Nothing happened.

Ulquiorra frowned, the thin line on his face deeper than usual. He punched the invisible wall, concerned and was a bit miffed that it did not break. With his raw strength, the little hat he was using, the wall should be shattering and he should be free.

How puzzling.

It was then that he remembered who exactly trapped him here.

Grimmjow.

The big rude feline had probably enlisted the help of Szayel and had Szayel create a special Negacion that would take more time and reaitsu to break. Only Szayel could do that.

Ulquiorra usually stayed away from the little power plays that occurred. He was content with his position and his desire to serve Aizen no matter what. Now Ulquiorra was mad. His face did not show it but he was mad. A slight twitch in his normally apathetic face signified his anger.

Grimmjow was going against Aizen's wishes and ambition. Aizen, his creator that gave him the ability to take his mask off and gain more power beyond his normal capabilities, had ordered him to take care of Orihime. Seeing as how he himself was trapped in the Negacion, he was disobeying his orders and that makes him trash.

Trash was worthless.

Ulquiorra raised his fist again and this time, instead of using brute force, decided to fire off a cero.

He opened his fist, and pointed a finger at the wall ahead of him.

"Cero."

To his surprise, the cero, instead of destroying the wall it bounced off the wall as if reflected and slammed into the shocked Espada. Ulquiorra normally should have been able to block his own attack or at least brush it away.

Apparently, Negacion has a strange affect on him. An affect that made him freeze up at a crucial moment. Right before the cero hit him, Ulquiorra had the strangest feeling that he was not the one in control of his body.

At the brief moment of impact, Ulquiorra felt a snapping feeling. He was not sure if it was his mind of a part of his body, but he gained a moment of uncertainty.

The force of the blast, threw Ulquiorra through the wall and back into the colorless world of Hueco Mundo. Unnoticed by Ulquiorra, his mask cracked, a small line appearing nearly invisible.

As it turned out Szayel created this specific Negacion so that the only way to get out is to shoot yourself. Szayel was certain Uqluiorra was not that stupid or reckless. And even if Ulquiorra did shoot off a cero, Szayel was confident that Ulquiorra would dodge his own cero blast.

Unfortunately, Szayle did not account for pure dumb luck. Or the fact that Ulquiorra was different from the rest of them and thus was subject to other extraneous factors.

Even Aizen did not suspect that Ulquiorra was unique among his Espada.

Ulquiorra landed on the ground, his body bearing no sign of struck by his own cero. It was not that his cero was too weak to injure him it was just that Ulquiorra calculates everything. He estimated how much reiatsu was needed and only used that amount, no more, no less.

He despised wastefulness.

The battle had moved from his place his entrapment. Ulquiorra could feel Grimmjow's energies or lack there of. Grimmjow was close to dying, he was severely injured. Without a competent healer, Grimmjow might never be restored to his former powers.

A few other Espada were engaged in battle or dead.

Ulquiorra turned, ready to sonido towards Orihime. That was his objective, his goal, his duty. Protect Orihime and keep her here.

He took a step.

Faltered.

Took another step.

Faltered.

Ulquiorra closed his eyes in irritation. His body was not responding to his commands. It was ridiculous. As a Vasto Lorde, he had risen above the other countless voices that made him and remained supreme. His power dominated over all others and that was why he was the one in control. Yet, he could feel a foreign but familiar presence awaken in him. He could feel a hunger stir in him.

Hueco Mundo was abundant with spirit particles. Thus, it allowed stronger hallows, like himself, to survive without devouring souls or other hallows. Ulquiorra knew the distinct pangs of hunger but this one was different.

Suddenly thoughts and feelings exploded into his mind. The clamoring voices in his head belonged to only one person, a strong-minded individual that had been lurking inside Ulquiorra all along. Memories appeared along with pictures and senses. For Ulquiorra this experience was new to him. When hallows ate souls they would gain whatever knowledge that soul had along with memories but they were able to control it so it will not overwhelm them.

Within seconds, the hunger expanded occupying all parts of the mind.

Quatra Espada turned away from the direction of battle and instead followed his nose back to Aizen's castle. He used sonido to quicken his journey but his gait was different. He was not stiff backed but slumped. His face was still apathetic and his hands were still planted firmly in his pocket.

He moved like a person with two minds in one body each jostling for control. By the time he got to the castle, one mind had clearly the upper hand.

He sped past the arrancar in the hallways paying them no heed. The lower level arrancar knew not to disrupt a higher level Espada, especially Ulquiorra. It was not that Ulquiorra does not show emotion, it is because Ulquiorra does not show emotion that people are scared of him.

He is a blank slate. You cannot really tell what he is going to do. Only one living person deciphered Ulquiorra and she was not in the position to tell anyone anything at the current moment.

He went to the kitchens, walking past the startled servant arrancar without paying the arrancar any notice. He started searching the kitchen, ripping open cabinet doors and sniffing the air like a dog.

The servant arrancar was, understandably, freaked out. Who wouldn't be if they saw apathetic Quatra Espada sniffing the air like a mangy mutt.

After a few more seconds of sniffing, Quatra Espada found what he was looking for. It was a cake, a nice delectable chocolate cake with raspberry frosting. Some of the arrancar were experimenting with human food that was why the cake was even in there.

The Quatra Espada demolished the cake in seconds. By now, the servant arrancar's jaw was touching the ground in disbelief.

"Candy?"

The arrancar servant blinked bewildered. "What?"

"Candy?"

The arrancar got the gist of what the Quatra Espada was saying. "Over there." Strange, Ulquiorra is usually more articulate when speaking and never he had never ever wanted candy.

The servant arrancar wondered if he should start stockpiling candy seeing how Ulquiorra was stuffing in his pants and mouth.

"That's all?" His voice was muffled by the amount of candy in his mouth.

The servant arrancar nodded, still in disbelief. "Ulquiorria-sama, may I ask why you wish for candy?"

The arrancar cringed ready to be punished for overstepping his bounds. No blow or cero came. He looked up to see Ulquiorra studying him intently. He gulped. The eyes were what got to lower level arrancar. Ulquiorra's eyes were the only thing alive on his face. The green eyes with slit pupils were intense and seem to be calculating who you are and what you are.

It was then that he noticed how slouched and casual Ulquiorra's posture was. The Quatra Espada is usually the one who is the stiffest for better lack of the word. Now Ulquiorra seemed so different. Amusing even with the candy bulging in his pockets and the ones stuffed in his mouth.

"I should be going there right?" Ulquiorra pointed to the general direction where the fight was.

The arrancar nodded, agreeing. He could feel the shinigami and arrancar reiatsu in that area and knew to avoid it. He was not powerful enough to survive a fight of that magnitude.

Ulquiorra tilted his head and scratched his hair. He mumbled to himself and the arrancar could only catch a few numbers and words which made no sense to him.

The arrancar looked up when he realized he was being addressed to.

"I can trust you will keep silent about this correct?"

"Yes sir. Of course sir."

Ulquiorra looked at him again, snaring the arrancar in calculating green eyes. "Good." He then disappeared.

The arrancar sighed in relief. The arrancar was so involved in keeping himself alive and in one piece he didn't notice that Ulquiorra had an extra zanpakuto.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

L used sonido, zipping across the sand at an impossible speed. Impossible for him when he was still alive but now he was dead but still alive.

It was rather easy for him to slip into a cold and uncaring state. That was the only way he could act like Ulquiorra and not get attacked. While L could fight, after reviewing bits of information L had concluded that as long as he was the one controlling the body he was going to get them both killed.

L could hear the being called Ulquiorra in the back of his mind, telling him things he needed to know. L had access to the memories but that would take time to review and analyze. He would just have to trust Ulquiorra.

The reason L was able to gain control and take Ulquiorra over was simple. Had Ulquiorra remained a pure hallow, Ulquiorra would live his life out without even knowing L was there. However, when Ulquiorra changed into an arrancar and gained shinigami powers everything changed.

All this could be blamed on the Death Note. The Death Note threw a loop into the normally consistent transformations. With each transformation, Ulquiorra would evolve and change. What Ulquiorra did not know was that L was still there, undigested, a mirror of his soul. The Death Note protected L's soul, keeping most of the memories and experiences intact.

L was not aware of his surrounds, unlike Ichigo's hallow. When L woke up, he had the advantage of flooding Ulquiorra with images and memories. That combined with a powerful seal that kept Ulquiorra from moving in the mindscape. Ulquiorra was stuck, once again, but this time in his own mindscape.

In this situation, Ulquiorra was technically the rightful owner of the body and L was the trespasser. But the situation was stacked against Ulquiorra.

Because of that, L was able to gain control of the body.

When Ulquiorra gained shinigami powers, Ulquiorra was changed fundamentally not also physically. While the shinigami powers were dormant, it did not mean they were useless. It merely bonded with Ulquiorra's other soul, the core soul. Ulquiorra's shinigamification took more easily than others were because there was a waiting receptacle for the shinigami power.

L was running across the desert sands, towards the fight.

Why?

He needed answers and the green-eyed Espada trapped inside him was only one source of information. He needed other sources. L found it interesting that Ulquiorra looked amazing like himself except for the eyes and the weird skull ornament.

From what Ulqiorra knew arrancar's human forms were not predetermined and were subject to guessing. One would never know how a future arrancar would look like.

L yawned and popped a tootsie pop in his mouth as he sonidoed. To him, this afterlife scenario was the most interesting thing he had ever experienced easily topping the Kira cases. He could not really remember what had happened before he died. It was all blurry and then suddenly he was awake in a color less land and a funny skull helmet practically glued to his skull.

The skull ornament was stopping him from scratching his head or even sitting in certain positions. It seemed incredibly bulky and heavy and yet it was light. L could barely feel it.

L wondered if it was because the body he was inhabiting was made naturally strong or the skull ornament was actually really light. What a conundrum

As L ran, he could hear Ulquiorra's low and emotionless voice in his head. In addition, he could hear another voice, another being that was in his mindscape hiding somewhere. Later on, L would reflect that the voice came from the extra sword that appeared when he gained control.

Ulquiorra's sword was still strapped to him but now L got an extra sword that he had no clue to do with. He stashed it on the other side of his body. Surprisingly, Ulquiorra was taking this well when his body was being hijacked.

Then again, it was not as if he could do anything. The foreign seal stopped Ulquiorra from moving a muscle to stop L.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

What do you guys think? Did you expect this to happen? Tell me what you had expected or this was something you guys thought would happen and I didn't surprise you.

Man, I probably won't update till next week or something. This has drained a lot of my brain that is needed for school. Please review and help in my recovery.

Also I might not be able to update faster on my other stories due to spraining my left wrist. Typing is hard with one hand and the other in pain.

So REVIEW!!!

Tell me what you think, what you hate. Some mistakes I may have missed or some funny plot thing you thought didn't work. I'm all ears.

AAAAAAA

AAAAAAA

AAAAAAA

AAAAAAA

AAAAAAA

AAAAAAA

AAAAAAAAAA

AAAAAAAA

AAAAAA

AAAA

AAA

AA

A

You know you wanna push it!


	3. L and Ulquiorra

Chapter 2: The rescue

Kenpachi was happy.

No correction. He was beyond happy. He was ecstatic

When he went to Hueco Mundo his only concern was finding an opponent who he could have fun beating up. If all else failed, he was going to beat up Ichigo.

Luckily, for Ichigo, Kenpachi found Nnorita.

The two had a humongous bout companied with the typical screaming and taunting. More taunting than screaming, both men were too 'manly' to scream girlishly. They both had the same 'hack and slash' technique.

Everyone else not included in the fit stared as the two got lost in their own world of blood and guts. It was a match made in heaven. No correction, a match made in Hueco Muendo.

As the fight progressed and Nnorita released his zanpakuto, Kenpachi realized that if he doesn't kill Nnorita in the next few minutes he would most likely really die. His body was scored with cuts and dripping with blood. He didn't have Nnorita's healing factor or iron skin. But he didn't care. He had his sword and fighting, what else did he need?

Nnorita charged at Kenpachi, his multiple arms swinging the crescent shaped blades.

Kenpachi placed both hands on his zanpakuto and swung.

The swing decimated Nnorita, cutting him nearly in half vertically. Nnorita stumbled and fell to the ground, dead as a doornail.

Kenpachi grinned, blood dripping from his wounds. In his own way, he respected his opponent gracing the dead Nnorita with a blood thirsty smile. "Thanks for the fight Nnorita."

The eleventh squad captain hoped Nnorita would get reborn into Soul Society so he could beat him up again.

Kenpachi ripped his destroyed haori off and proceeded to stamp Orihime's shield to pieces. He then told Ichigo plainly to get the hell out of Hueco Mundo and to take the girl with him. This was Soul Society business. Besides, he cannot have Ichigo hogging all the fights.

KKKKKKKK

Orihime, happily, went over to Kenpachi to heal his wounds.

Unfortunately, Murphy's law struck.

Ulquiorra appeared, suddenly, almost like a ghost appearing right in front of her his face blank. She screeched to a halt, eyes wide. Initially she was worried; worried that he might take her back, worried that he might kill friends. Nevertheless, she was also pleased that he survived.

"Lollipop?"

Orihime stared at the strawberry lollipop that had appeared magically into Ulquiorra's hand.

She stared blankly at him. Her eyes went from his head to his feet, pausing at his somewhat scarily bulging side pockets back to his hand. Somehow, he managed to stick his hand in his pocket casually as if his pockets were not bulging.

"Thank you?" She said puzzled.

Ulquiorra then did something that scared the crap out of Orihime. He smiled. Not one of those wide toothy smiles that Kenpachi did but his lips did twitch and turn upward. As suddenly as it came, it disappeared.

"Get away from her you freak!" Yelled Ichigo, coming to her rescue, swinging downward. Kenpachi ran towards them as well and swung his blade down in tandem with Ichigo.

Apparently, neither of them used their brain to figure out what their attacks would do to Orihime if they were to miss or if Ulquiorra were to block both their blades. Morons.

Orihime found herself in the air clutched to Ulquiorra's chest. One second she was staring at his lollipop, the next in the air and away from Ichigo and Kenpachi. The place where they were was chock full of sand.

"How illogical."

Orihime looked up to see Ulquiorra's face. "What?"

Ulquiorra looked distracted like he was listening to someone. He opened his mouth. Then something pink appeared on his head. It was robbed in black shinigami robes. IT was drooling on his head.

"Yaaa!" Screamed the pink small hyperactive bundle. "Candy!"

Ulquiorra landed on the ground, grabbed the offending pink and black bundle and chucked it. Orihime screamed in distress. "Yachiru-chan!"

Yachiru bounced back and zoomed over to Ulquiorra and Orihime. "Candy!"

Kenpachi swore. He should have known the sugar high Yachiru was on was going to die down. He patted his pockets for any sort of sugary substance to calm his vice captain. Usually he carried an emergency stash of sweets during missions. In Kenpachi's mind anything he could do for Yachiru is worth it even if the candy may rot all her teeth out.

"Ichigo, do you have any candy?"

Ichigo stared at Kenpachi as if he was crazy. "What? Why would I carry that stuff around?"

Ulquiorra stance was somewhat defensive. He seemed to be backing away from the candy-crazed shinigami.

" CANDY! CANDY!CANDY!" Screamed Yachiru loudly. "Gimme!"

Ulquiorra had a panicked look on his normally placid face.

"YARRRRGG." Yachiru launched herself at Ulquirora, intent on his candy.

Orihime watched with gaping mouth as the two fought. Pieces of brightly colored candy flew into the air. The two were fighting like cats and dogs over the pieces of candy. It was unusual to see the normally dignified Espada fight like a child over candy.

Orohime's widened as the sand settled and gaped once more at the scene before her.

Ulquiorra was tussled up like a Thanksgiving turkey. To add insult to injury, Yachiru had cleverly during the battle ripped Ulquiorra's shirt off and used it as ropes. Yachiru was helping herself to a generous amount of candy from Ulquirora's pockets. She devoured the candy at an insane, leaving a smudge of some chocolaty delight smeared over her lips.

At the sight, all stared dumbfounded. Then a small giggle escaped Orihime's lips. Ichigo snorted in disbelief and Kenpachi's attention was drawn away to look for other fighters once he was satisfied that Yachiru was happy. Orihime's giggle quickly became full-blown laughter.

This was the first time she laughed in Hueco Muendo and it was all thanks to Ulquiorra.

Or rather L but no one knew that except L and Ulquiorra.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Ulquiorra was not pleased.

No, he was down right pissed. When Nnorita used his bed for his sexual indiscretions, Ulquiorra merely cero'ed his bed and got a new one. When he found Grimmjow sleeping on his bed in his released form, Ulquiorra broke Grimmjow's arm and tossed him off his bed. When, in revenge, Grimmjow convinced the cook to make Ulquiorra something extremely spicy that made Ulquiorra fart every few seconds Ulquiorra dispatched the cook and went away to walk his anger down. Aizen had warned him to not damage his fellow Espada too much and to deal with the conflict intelligently.

Ulquiorra decided that walking around Hueco Muendo was much better than killing Grimmjow. He did not want Aizen's wraith on him.

Even when Grimmjow trapped him in Caja Negacion he wasn't that mad. He was just going to rip Grimmjow's arm off painfully and slowly.

Ulquiorra rarely got angry. He rarely lost control of his emotions. Why? It was due to the fact that Ulquiorra was Ulquiorra. That was it. He was not emo as Grimmjow would say but stoic. He had the presence of mind to restrain his power and to obey orders. After all someone has to do all the work around Hueco Muendo.

He was the fourth Espada. He was a Voste Lord before his transformation into an Espada. So why was he unable to break the binding spell that kept him entrapped and unable to reclaim his body?

He accepted the fact that he had went from one prison to another. He accepted the fact that the former core soul had survived and was now in control. That was why he gave advice to that being, L, as he called himself. He accepted that L liked candy and had a burning need to eat candy.

He accepted that. He even had his own theories in what L really was and why this was occurring to him.

But this was it. Ulquiorra could not suffer the indignation of being tied up with his own clothes, beaten by a small pink shinigami regardless of rank. He would never give Orihime a lollipop or smile at her. It was demeaning. He would never live it down if Grimmjow heard it. Just like the shinigami grapevine, the Espada have their own means of spreading rumors.

L was a fighter and an intellectual. However, L could not fight on the level that Ulquiorra could. L didn't even know all the abilities the body he was inhabiting had. All L could do was use sonido and a human marital arts involving their legs.

When the pick shinigami appeared, Ulquiorra watched in dread as his body was manhandled by a child and tied up.

That was the straw the broke the camel's back.

The binding spell cracked, the foreign lettering splitting as Ulquiorra forcibly, mentally, dragged his reaitsu back in his control. In the mindscape, the ground beneath his feet shattered at the sheer power Ulquiorra was emitting.

The spell flickered and died.

Suddenly Ulquiorra was able move around. He took advantage of that by taking over. With one hand, he grabbed L and threw him into one of the buildings in the mindscape.

"Shinigami. You annoy me. Cease." Ulquiorra stated, his temper bubbling at the surface of his mind, threatening to spill over.

"That was rude." L stood up wincing. In the mindscape, he was dressed in traditional shinigami garbs. He seemed more durable in this form or the impact would have killed him had he been alive. L flexed his hand, caught sight of the clothes and pondered the meaning of the dark robes.

Ulquiorra scowled. "I will be back."

He took control of his body back, leaving the mindscape to L.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Orihime was still laughing, or rather guffawing loudly, when a cold hand clamped her mouth shut.

"Silence Onna." Ulquiorra had gotten out of his bonds and had a life threatening hold on her face. His voice seemed tense, almost angry.

Orihime tried to breathe calmly and let her thundering heart slow down. That suddenness was one of the things of this whole experience she disliked, the fact that most people could sneak up on her or just run crazily fast. Had she been easy to spook, she would have died of a heart attack.

She nearly did again when she saw the state of his undress. He was completely naked from the chest up. On his chest was the number four tattooed. She knew his rank because he told her but she never knew where his mark was.

Well, now she knows, with a healthy dash of blushing too.

Ulquiorra let go of her face after he deemed her laughter free. He turned to look at the two other shinigami. The pink one was still eating candy, barely five feet way from him. There was no fear in her or her companions.

He planned to rectify that.

Walking very casually, hand in his thankfully empty pockets, he appeared in front of Yachiru, paused, and proceeded to kick her with his foot. "Trash."

She went flying. It was humorous that her candy flew behind her like a rainbow.

He felt a twinge of satisfaction when the other two shinigami glared at him with hatred. The once called Kenpachi, was eyeing him with bloodlust and battle fever. Ichigo was healed and would most likely prove to be a better opponent than before.

"You bastard!" Shouted Ichigo, the idiot was running at him once more swinging his sword like a bat and without a plan in mind. Ulquiorra was strongly reminded of a certain Espada idiot.

"He's mine Ichigo." Spat Kenpachi, a fierce growl on his face. "My vice captain, my fight."


	4. Ulquiorra's mad

Chapter 3: Why a person shouldn't make Ulquiorra mad and ways to keep your limbs attached when you do. (In other words, run. Really fast.)

Of all the Espada Ulquiorra could be labeled as a 'pushover'. Or, more appropriately, 'Aizen's bitch'. He is very compliant and agreeable in most cases. Ulquiorra tends to think things over and decided whether or not to do anything on a matter. Usually he would avoid most people or be polite and walk away. He doesn't want to waste any energy being rude. He is mostly cordial to his fellow Espada, even to other beings.

Except if you make him angry. 

As the cuatra Espada, Ulquiorra is in the top five seats of the Espada ranking. It also helps that he was once a Vosto Lorde. By default, even the shinigami acknowledge this fact, he can defeat a Death God captain. 

As such, the other higher numbered Espada were beneath him. It pained Ulquiorra to admit that the top three Espada were beyond him in power. There was truly a big gap. There is also a maturity difference. The top three do not act childishly nor lust for battle. Of all ten, the top three could be considered the most threatening. There was a logical reason Aizen placed his top three as the most powerful of all the Espada. 

The thing is, strangely, it could be reasoned that if Ulquiorra actively worked and strengthened himself, he could work himself up to one of the top three positions. But sadly Ulquiorra does not have a competitive bone in his body. He lusts for neither power nor position. 

Frankly, he likes where he is. 

It was as if, Aizen-sama made him into an agreeable, loyal and emotionless person. It certainly worked. Of all the Espada, Ulquiorra was the one to go to when there was a job to be done, what that also means that Ulquiorra does nearly all the work. 

Ulquiorra was 'happy' doing that. He didn't have any complaints.

Now, there was a small voice in the back of his head commenting of some of the most inane things irritating him further. He was already pissed at being trapped, his body taken over by a Death God ie shinigami, and being placed in a humiliating position.

There will be a reckoning. 

That was why when Kenpachi charged at him, instead of killing Kenpachi outright, Ulquiorra stepped aside, elbowed the shinigami in the kidneys and broke his back not exchanging words or taunts. He did all this in the span of seconds, moving to quick for Kenpachi to react. 

To Kenpachi's credit, he was bleeding and he had just defeated Nnoitra who wasn't a pushover. To Ulquiorra's credit, he was pissed off, very fast, powerful and pissed off.

Ulquiorra stepped around Kenpachi's body, careful to avoid his arms. From what Ulquiorra knew and from what L was telling him Kenpachi would fight even if his back were broken, just only with his arms and the use of kido. Kenpachi shouted insults at Ulquiorra while still on the ground, trying to drag his broken body in standing position.

In his opinion, Kenpachi was like Grimmjow and Nnoitra, bloodthirsty fighters who will fight even if every bone in their body was broken. Grimmjow and Nnoitra understood how hollows lived, how it was a world where you have to watch your back and your front, how their life will end in violence, in pain. 

Also in his opinion, he hated the other two Epsada, barely tolerating their existence. They were a constant annoyance and generally were useless other than battle. He was pleased that Nnoitra was dead. While Nnoitra was powerful, he had a dirty mind and rude as well. He also jeopardized missions, doing more things than needed.

While he had crippled Kenpachi, Ichigo had lunged at him, hollow mask already on his face.

Ulquiorra tracked Ichigo with his eyes, deciding what to do and leaping right in front of Ichigo's face all in a scant second. With one hand, he shattered Ichigo's mask, preventing the strawberry shinigami from using his hollow powers. 

With ease, he also broke Ichigo's back in passing. He disliked Ichigo. In his mind, it was easy to rationalize that Ichigo was a problem. While he may not have orders to kill Ichigo, that does not mean he could be vicious. It was remarkably easy to break an opponent's back if they don't have iron skin. 

It almost didn't seem fair to the shinigami. 

Almost. 

Ulquiorra landed on the sand, next to Orihime, expressionless. The battle had taken less half second and he didn't even use both his arms. Most battles would take less time if they didn't posture to each other. Like Halibel, he disliked useless speeches and just killed his opponents. 

He felt satisfaction that two annoyances were currently detained in obvious pain. 

Orihime chocked back a shocked cry as she stared at Ichigo and Kenpachi. She had to help them. She had to. She already had a shield over Yachiru, healing her minor injuries when Ulquiorra landed next to her. 

She opened her mouth and started to activate her powers when Stark appeared. 

"Ah, you dealt with them already?" He asked lazily, his droopy eyes scanning the area, noting the crippled but alive shinigami. 

Ulquiorra nodded. 

He walked over to Nnoitra and grabbed him with one arm. "We have a meeting. Bring Grimmjow with you." 

Ulquiorra disappeared and reappeared with Grimmjow. 

"Halibel already got Szayel, Aizen-sama's orders." Stark said in explanation while adjusting his grip on Nnoitra, the big gangly arrancar was already getting stiff. 

"What of the other two?" Ulquiorra asked, adjusting his grip on Grimmjow as well, using his and L's intelligence, trying to accommodate for taking two people while sonido'ing. 

"Never mentioned." Stark said evenly. "Let's go."

He disappeared. 

Ulquiorra turned his gaze to Orihime. While they were talking, Orihime had erected a healing shield over the two currently crippled shinigami. 

"Stop Onna. You need to conserve your powers." Ulquiorra said, placing a free hand on her shoulder. He had an inkling into what Aizen wanted her to do.

Orihime looked up at him, fearfully and nodded. She disengaged her shields. Ulquiorra sonido'd, his speed barely affected by the extra weight. They arrived back at the palace. Ulquiorra dumped Grimmjow with the healers. He noted that Szayel was there as well, strangely frozen with a zanpakuto blade stuck in his chest. Nnoitra was placed on an extra bed made especially for big arrancar. He still looked dead, in which Ulquiorra was still pleased.

"Ulquiorra-sama." Said the head arrancar healer, approaching the trio slightly nervous and strangly he was glancing at Ulquiorra frequently. "Aizen-sama orders that Orihime be placed here for the time being."

Ulquiorra nodded. He knew what Aizen-sama wanted Orihime to do. Orihime took a hesitant step into the infirmary before shooting him a look. There was fear in there but also gratitude. 

Ulquiorra scoffed inwardly that what he did was mercy. He was just prolonging the shinigami's suffering. No doubt, the two will be back and they will suffer even more at his hand, especially the pink one. 

With a last glance at his charge he disappeared, he took a pit stop at his room to get another jacket to replace the one that was destroyed. Ulquiorra took the time to address some internal problems. The extra zanpakuto that appeared when L took control had disappeared when Ulquiorra was restored.

'_What will you do now, shinigami?'_

_A faint whisper resounded in the mindscape. 'Nothing yet, more information is needed.'_

_Ulquiorra closed his eyes in thought. 'Do you know it's name yet?'_

'_No.' A slight flicker of sadness appeared. 'It says I'm not ready yet.'_

'_I see.' Ulquiorra looked at L, arms stuffed in his pockets. 'It is bizarre how similar we are.'_

_L had to agree. 'True.' He looked up and then back at Ulquiorra. 'A truce then.'_

'_A truce.' Agreed Ulquiorra._

Ulquiorra stepped out of his mindscape before walking to the meeting place. He was unsure in how to tell Aizen. He didn't want everyone else to know he had a problem. Then they would pester him even more. The less who knew the better thought Ulquiorra. 

He opened the door and walked in, gazing at the table where the rest of the Espada were seated. Aizen wasn't there but Gin and Tousen were. Gin was grinning and snickering whenever he looked at Ulquiorra. Tousen, being blind, was like a statue. 

"You're back." Halibel said, her voice muffled by the high collar. 

"You're late." Said the old man pointedly. 

Ulquiorra took his seat. "I am not late until everyone else is here and I am not." He stated, melancholy eyes flickering over the vacant seats. 

They sat there in silence, only with Gin's constant snickering breaking the silence. Finally, Aizen arrived. 

"My Espada, I apologize for being late I was being detained for a special mater." Aizen said to the shock and disbelief of the Espada. Aizen never apologized. He seemed to be in a decent mood, a good enough mood to actually joke around.

"Now that we are all here." Aizen said, calmly ignoring the vacant spots at the table. "There is the matter of the intruders." 

The holo projector was activated. Images appeared of the offending invading party "There are now four captain in Hueco Mundo along with their vice captains. There is also another from fourth division but is of no threat. All captains are injured except for the fourth division captain."

"Sadly we lost four of our number to them." Aizen said, not exactly sad. "However that was their own fault for going against my orders. However now we know more about the invaders and their abilities, thus we now have the upper hand."

He smirked. "Had we not have Orihime and her god-rejecting-abilities we would be no doubt looking for others to take place of the fallen Espada. However, at this current moment, she is working hard into bringing them back to life."

A ripple affect appeared among the Espada. 

"What?" Yammi was a bit lost; he expressed his feelings by slamming a fist on the table. "They are dead. They cannot be brought back to life!"

Murmurs of agreement were voiced. 

"Ah but it appears Orihime's powers are more extensive then I have previously thought. Earlier my own projections of her true abilities were blown away. As long as she has the energy and will, she can do almost anything." Aizen smirked. 

The Espada were silent after this revelation. The knowledge that they could be brought back to life after being killed was shocking. The woman was indeed dangerous. If Soul Society had such an asset, Soul Society would be unstoppable. It was indeed a great deed in foresight to capture her. 

"Of the four that were killed, only two will be revived. Aaroniero and Zommari are useless. They have nothing to contribute to the upcoming war." Aizen looked at the other Espada. "Are there any objections?"

There were none. 

"But now to other matters." He looked at Ulquiorra. 

A minute passed and soon everyone was looking at Ulquiorra. 

Ulquiorra did not even blink when the most of the occupants of the room were looking at him. 

"Ulquiorra. You are not yourself, are you not?" 

"Whatever do you mean Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra had the perfect poker face. 

"This." The holo projector changed and images of Ulquiorra eating cake appeared. The images flickered to him stuffing candy in his pocket. 

Ulquiorra felt a tiny twinge of…well…embarrassment flicker across his face. "Oh." He forgot about the cameras. 

Aizen raised an eyebrow. "Can you explain your behavior?"

Ulquiorra's mind raced. He had wanted to tell Aizen in private and away from the prying eyes and ears of the others. However he had a feeling the images of himself gorging on cake had already circulated around Los Noches. No doubt, that was why Gin was snickering. 

"I have an extra guest in my mind Aizen-sama." Ulquiorra said truthfully. "A shinigami."

Aizen blinked. He had honestly not expected that. "I see." There seems to be more than one surprise this day. 

"Damn, no wonder you were acting strangely." Yammi said, laughing. "Figures."

Ulquiorra was really glad that the Espada that were bound to laugh at his predicament were currently dead or extremely injured. 

"Aw. Shame." Gin said his fox smile on his face. "Thought ya actually got a personality underneath that drywall look of yours."

Ulquiorra hid his deep sigh. 

"May I speak to this shinigami?" Ulquiorra looked at Aizen in puzzlement. "I assume that the shinigami in question can take control?"

Ulquiorra nodded. Yes the shinigami did take control in the beginning and they were currently at a truce.

"Very well, let him appear. I am interested in him." 

Ulquiorra closed his eyes. L had heard and seen everything and did not need anything explained to him. 

All the Espada watched interested as Ulquiorra's body posture shifted. Instead of being stiff, he slumped and when he opened his eyes, even the Espada could tell there was this other person in control. They could also smell shinigami on him. A zanpakuto materialized on the table unsheathed and in a sealed state.

"Welcome shinigami to Hueco Muendo." Aizen said smiling, a friendly expression on his face. "May I ask your name?"

The being that was in control of Ulquiorra tilted his head and spoke. "You may call me Ryuzaki."

"That is not your true name." Aizen tapped his fingers together. "You do not trust me with your true name?"

"To know a beings name is to have power over it." Ryuzaki shifted his body into a crouch, his expression remaining blank. "Do you mind?"

"No on both accounts." Aizen leaned back in his chair. "You do not wish to stop me like the other shinigami?" 

Ryuzaki's eyes flickered at Aizen before looking over the room and its inhabitants. "I do not have any allegiances with this Soul Society and as such do not have any disagreements with you." He paused. "However that does not mean I will assist you in your endeavors. I am neutral."

"That is to be expected." Aizen smiled. "I will talk with you later. It was pleasant meeting you Ryuzaki-kun."

Ryuzaki rocked back on the balls of his feet. "You're lying." He stated plainly. "There is no doubt you are trying to find some way of manipulating me into your plans."

Aizen nodded indulgently. "I see you are very intelligent."

Ryuzaki said nothing in return before relinquishing control to Ulquiorra. The zanpakuto disappeared. Ulquiora opened his eyes, straightened his posture and glared at his fellow Espada, daring them to say anything. 

None said anything and even Stark was awake during the short meeting. It wasn't long before Yammi started laughing again with Stark snickering as well. The others did not do the same but Ulquiorra did hear snorts coming from the normally silent Halibel. 

Ulquiorra endured the laughter patiently. 

A sudden increase of reiatsu stopped the laughter. Aizen stood. "I see Nnoitra has been revived."

Nnoitra's reiatsu was back, flickering, but back. 

"Let us go greet them." Aizen looked at the Espada. "I have no doubt you wish to see the evidence yourselves."

They did. 

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well?

I know I did something really AU but seriously Orihime could do that. If Aizen, wanted it to be done then he'll do it.

After all, Orihime brought back the one arrancar that was cero'd by Grimmjow.

Please Review

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKK

KKKKK

KKk  
K  
K

Push the button for more Ulquiorra and L yumminess!


	5. A small bit of fluff

Chapter 4: And things go into a stand still

The "rescue" group, grouped together. Kenpachi and Ichigo were the worse off of the group. Both their backs had been broken.

Nell, the little arrancar girl, had offered to droll over the two but that offer was rejected. While Unohana was certain the girl had good intentions there was no telling what the droll might do to the two shinigami.

"You are lucky it was a clean break, your spinal cord wasn't severed." Said the fourth divison captain as she healed Kenpachi while her vice captain healed Ichigo.

Kenpachi snorted, his bells jingled on his head. "It doesn't matter. Heal me quick so we can go back to fighting."

Unohana smiles as she continues to heal the battered captain. "We should return. Your injury and Ichigo's are too delicate to be healed here."

The sixth division captain opened up the portal back to Soul Society. With ease, Unohana picked up Kenpachi and the group disappeared into the portal. Nell and her brothers came as well. Hueco Muendo was not their home anymore.

KKKKKKKK

The group of Espada and shinigami walked to the infirmary.

It was a long and quiet walk.

When they arrived, Nnoitra was indeed alive, unconscious but alive. Ulquiorra was dismayed at that. Grimmjow was being healed by an arrancar healer and Szayel was gone.

"Szayel-sama has gone to heal in his lab, Aizen-sama." Said the head healer, bowing.

"I see."

Ulquiorra saw Orihime out of the corner of his eye, sleeping on a sofa. "Aizen-sama, may I take the woman back to her room?"

"Of course Ulquiorra." Aizen tilted his head. "Tomorrow, have tea with me at ten o'clock."

Ulquiorra nodded and went over to Orihime. With care he picked her up bridal style and brought her back to her room. With a tenderness he didn't know he processed, he tucked her in the bed. When he turned to walk away, a slight jerk stopped him. Her hand had grabbed his coat tails and she was now cuddling up to the end of the coat tail.

He tried to tug his jacket out of her grip.

No luck.

Ulquiorra frowned and after a few more minutes of useless tugging, he sat down next to the bed.

'_Awww' teased a voice in his mind. _

_Ulquiorra ignored the voice. _

'_You should call her by her name' advised L. 'Statically woman like it when you call them by their name and not by the noun woman.'_

_Ulquiorra said nothing. _

_L laughed for the first time since his resurrection. This was one of the more interesting and fun cases he had ever participated in. _

_But enough of that. L had to prepare for the tea meeting tomorrow. He may be a selfish human but there was something about Aizen that reminded L of Kira, of Light. _

'_Light' whispered L. "I wonder…where you Kira?"_

It was a shame that L knew the answer but could not remember. This nagging question would drive him through pain and suffering. He needed to know. He needed to.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well?

Please Review

Sorry for being so short.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKK

KKKKK

KKk  
K  
K

Push the button for more Ulquiorra and L yumminess!


	6. A bitAN

Chapter 5: An example/AN

Six hours later, Orihime woke up. She didn't wake up under her own power but she awoken after being shook on the shoulder.

With blurry eyes, she looked at the person who was gently shaking her. Her blurry eyes widened when she saw it was Ulquiorra. She stared slightly before wiping last night's drool from the corner of her lip.

"Ulquiorra-san?" Asked Orihime nervously.

Ulquiorra was in the process of yanking his coattail from Orihime's slack grip; his physical appearance was a bit rumpled.

"Eep." Orihime let go of the coattail with a blush on her face.

Ulquiorra looked at the dirty, crinkled, drooled covered coattail before speaking, "Woman, you are to take a bath. You smell."

Orihime turned a brighter shade of red.

Ulquiorra continued. "Come."

She rolled out of bed hurriedly before following the quick walking Ulquiorra. They walked for a while before entering a room. It was big and filled with mirrors, towels and anything a person would need for a comfortable bathing experience.

"There are towels and new clothes over there." Ulquiorra pointed at the racks. "Go."

Orihime fidgeted for a second before moving over to the other end of the bathing room. She wanted a bath and clean smelling clothes. As she disrobed, Orihime decided to make Ulquiorra breakfast.

Meanwhile, Ulquiorra was also disrobing. He tossed the dirty jacket into a waste bin and looked at himself in the mirror. In his mind, he could feel L looking through his eyes, looking at the body that he was currently inhabiting. It was unnerving for Ulquiorra to sense another presence in his normally empty mind.

'_Are you bothered by me?' L spoke, breaking his meditative silence._

_Ulquiorra conveyed his answer with a slight tightening of the face._

'_I see.' Somehow, L deciphered Ulquiorra's blank face. L paused, fingernail in his mouth. 'You do know you're serving someone who wishes to destroy the world and remake it in his own dream.'_

'_You cannot persuade me not to serve Aizen-sama.' _

_L sat, head in hand. 'I know.' He looked at something in the distance before looking back at Ulquiorra. His voice dropped to a whisper. 'What will happen when he doesn't need you anymore?'_

Ulquiorra did not answer. He knew the question and had sometimes asked himself but he never found an answer.

L remained returned by to his silence. With a heavier mind than usual, Ulquiorra turned around only to catch sight of Orihime changing. This had occurred before but he had received nothing from the sight.

But now….

Ulquiorra could sense L smirking.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well? I update more frequently, but in consequence the updates would be of smaller size.

What is your opinion? If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you don't I won't.

Oh yeah and there's this vote thingy that's on the top of the my account page….would you like to vote?

Please Review

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKK

KKKKK

KKk  
K  
K

Push the button for more Ulquiorra and L yumminess!


	7. Weird

Chapter 6: Weird people seek other weird people

After the bath and change of clothes, Ulquiorra guided Orihime to the kitchen. He had no choice in the matter. Her eyes got all teary and shinny and her lip trembled. Normally, he would ignore this display but he had just seen her naked and those image were playing over and over courtesy of L.

Ulquiorra wanted so much to exterminate L but his master wanted to have tea with L and L can't have tea if L was dead.

Ulquiorra fought down his blush and accompanied the beaming Orihime to the kitchens. When they arrived, a strange phenomenon happened. Orihime went from bubbly to extremely happy. She was oozing pheromones associated with pleasure and the pheromones tickled Ulquiorra's nose.

With speed unassociated with humans, she zipped over to the cabinets and started taking objects out. She took things out and stacked them together. As she did this, Ulquiorra closed his eyes, deciding that he didn't need to see this and neither does Aizen. Selectively he edited the images, taking out Orihime's naked body and stuffing that in his mental 'storage' box.

He was not going to let other people see that image. He was not going to stare at it later. He convinced himself that it was for her good morale. Ulquiorra ignored L's snickering.

As Ulquiorra was editing, he didn't notice that Orihime had pushed him out of the kitched and slammed the door shut. When he opened his eyes, a slight panic filled him when he realized he was in the hallways.

He placed a hand on the door, ready to knock when it opened. A beaming Orihime was holding something that looked lumpy and faint wisps of smoke appeared.

"Cookies." She said, smiling. "Yummy original cookies made from scratch."

Ulquiorra stared at the cookies. Something was telling him not to eat them. If he refused no doubt she would cry. He decided on the best option. He let L take over.

Orihime blinked in surprise as Ulquiorra visibly twitched. "Ulquiorra?" Was he sick? Did arrancar get sick?

Ulquiorra brushed by her and went into the kitchen, ignored the big mess Orihime made and went straight for the cabinets. After a few seconds of rifling, he took out a bag of chips. In solemness he walked back towards her and held the bag out.

"Trade." He said simply.

Orihime blinked once more. "Uh.." She looked at the bag before smiling broadly. "Okay."

They traded. Ulquiorra picked up a cookie, sniffed it and frowned. Orihime watched fascinated as this sort of strangeness descended. A quiet dignity that Ulquiorra always had seemly evaporated to be replaced with some ganglyness.

Ulquiorra sniffed the cookie again before speaking. "I smell wasabi."

Orihime didn't think at the time how Ulquiorra knew what wasabi smells like she just answered. "Yep, I found a jar in the fridge. I was going to put Tabasco sauce instead of this works even better."

Instantly Orihime found herself nearly eye to eye with big green slit eyes. She nearly backed up in surprise.

Ulquiorra ripped a piece of the cookie apart and held it out to her. She ate it off his fingers and chewed. He watched her reaction. She grinned.

"Perfect."

Ulquiorra ate the reaming piece. Eyebrows were raised and he continued eating the other cookies.

"It's good." He sat, untying his shoes. His bare feet were exposed, the black nail polish adorned on each toe.

Orihime was beyond joy. "Really?" Most of the people she cooked for didn't like her cooking.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Spicy but sweet."

Orihime nodded and squashed the impulse to hug her jailor. It was then that she noticed the other zanpakuto. "What's that?"

Ulquiorra glanced at the zanapakuto before speaking. "Trade secret."

Orihime was puzzled. When did Ulquiorra know human idioms? Didn't he say humans were beneath him?

She remained this way as Ulquiorra sent her back to her room. Something very strange was happening.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well? I update more frequently, but in consequence the updates would be of smaller size.

What is your opinion? If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you don't I won't.

Oh yeah and there's this vote thingy that's on the top of the my account page….would you like to vote?

Please Review

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKK

KKKKK

KKk  
K  
K

Push the button for more Ulquiorra and L yumminess!


	8. Aizen and Tests

Chapter 7: Aizen and test

The tea was acceptable, tangy with a slight sweet taste. But it wasn't sweet enough for L's standards also there wasn't a cookie in sight or sweet cake or anything that can be considered fast food.

That was why he was dumping packets of sugar into his tea, saturating it.

"Ryuzaki-kun, is the tea not to your taste?"

L looked up, blinked at Aizen before going back to dumping even more sugar into his tea. "Needs more sugar."

The tea looked like a mound of sand was in it. That was how much sugar he was putting in it. It was at a point in which the water could no longer dissolve the bonds in the sugar molecules.

Aizen coughed politely. "Shall we begin?"

He wasn't mad or irritated per say but he was slightly, very slightly, frowning at the pile of empty sugar packets and the full tea cup that has yet to be drunk. It wasn't that at all rather it was the way Aizen couldn't read Ryuzaki. The shinigami in current possession of Ulquiorra's body seemed like a child with ADD or one of little intelligence and yet Aizen knew Ryuzaki was very clever.

Time for a test or two.

"Ryuzaki-kun do you mind if I ask you to take these tests?" Aizen asked, pulling out some paper and writing utensils. The tests were ones he took from the Academy, ones that measured appitude and such.

L peered up from his sugar dumping activity. A challenge, a test, a puzzle to solve, L reasoned it was most likely something to test his mind to see if he was a threat to them. To take them would mean exposing his intelligence and most likely give Aizen another clue into who he might have been as a human. L also reasoned that if he proved to actually be worth keeping then Aizen might hound him or trick him into working for Aizen's cause.

L needed more information. Ulquirora was willing to share but did not know as much as L wanted. That means L needed to stay longer and somehow gain Aizen's trust without compromising who L was morally. This was looking like the Kira investigation all over again except the stakes were much higher.

L did not want to overthrow Aizen or go against him. In the mindscape while Ulquiorra could not read his mind, Ulquiorra could suppress him or dominate him making L sleep again, making L unable to Live. So he must do what his brain is telling him is the best course of action.

As L thought, thumb in mouth, head tilted to the ceiling Aizen watched for every twitch and movement that Ryuzaki made. Body language said much and right now, it was telling Aizen that Ryuzaki was something different. In a way, at that moment, Ryuzaki reminded Aizen of Wonderwice, the way the body was positioned.

Which made Aizen wonder if Wonderwice had something hidden in him, underneath the somewhat retarded outer personality. Maybe he should ask Tousen about Wonderwice, the blind shinigami had certainly taken a shine to the boy.

"May I ask why?" It was Ulquiorra's voice but Aizen knew his Espada long enough to be able to tell the difference through accent and tone. He did notice that Ryuzaki was clearly learning how to mimic the tone and applauded him inwardly. No matter, Ulquiorra would hold the reins tight on his shinigami visitor.

"Please indulge me." Aizen pushed the papers across the table. "Something so that we will get to know each other better."

Ryuzaki looked at the paper, scanned it and picked up the writing utensil. It would just be like any other IQ test...but seriously what is a hell butterfly?

Sadly Ulquiorra could only offer sparse knowledge.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well? I update more frequently, but in consequence the updates would be of smaller size.

What is your opinion? If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you don't I won't.

Oh yeah and there's this vote thingy that's on the top of the my account page...would you like to vote?

Please Review

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKK

KKKKK

KKk  
K  
K

Push the button for more Ulquiorra and L yumminess!

.


	9. Results

Chapter 7: Test results

Aizen stared blankly at the test and then at Ulquiorra.

"Are you certain he was guessing?" Disblief was in his tone, as well as shock.

Ulquiorra nodded. "Yes."

Aizen massaged his forehead perplexed and tiny bit alarmed. Tousen and Gin were sitting next to him, reviewing the papers. For once, Gin wasn't smiling but instead had a serious look on his face. Tousen was reading brail and he too was astonished as well.

Gin shuffled his copy of the papers together. "Well, looks like we got a prodigy on our hands." He was serious, his normally casual tone gone. "Never saw scores like these cept with Whitey-chan and this Ryuzaki surpassed even that."

"Indeed." Tousen had finished reading and had reached his own conclusion. "A genius among geniuses."

"Ryuzaki is indeed a genius. From what I can skim from his memories he was once a great detective."

"Memories? From a past life?" Aizen was intrigued. Souls do not remember their past life for they are cleansed.

"Yes."

Aizen rested his head on his upturned palm. "I see."

He stood. "Ulquiorra, I want you to write a report on everything you can glean from Ryuzaki's memories."

It was time to see who Ryuzaki really was. He could ask but then again, what fun would that be?

Besides, this Ryuzaki person was very interesting and worth an investigation. To have such brilliance on his side would be a great benefit to himself. He was almost half-tempted to see if he could ask Szayel to separate them.

What fun could be had...

Hin. Hin.hin.hin...

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well? I update more frequently, but in consequence the updates would be of smaller size.

What is your opinion? If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you don't I won't.

Oh yeah and there's this vote thingy that's on the top of the my account page...would you like to vote?

Please Review

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKK

KKKKK

KKk  
K  
K

Push the button for more Ulquiorra and L yumminess!


	10. Leaving

Chapter 8: Possibilities and a fight

Ulquiorra stood, eyes impassive, blank as usual. His shinigami counterpart sat in the air, eyes wide, dark circles under it. The air was tense and Ulquiorra was being pushy.

"I need acces to your memories." Ulquiorra stated. "You will say yes or I will be forced to rip them from you."

L gave him a blank look. "I cannot do what you ask."

"Why?"

"They are my memories. I do not wish for you to know nor do I want Aizen to know." There was evident distain in L's voice.

Ulquiorra narrowed his eyes. "Very well. I will force it out of you."

Ulquiorra knew that he was far more powerful than L and was surprised when L merely smirked. The dark eyed shinigami stood straight, hands in pockets.

"Unfortunately for you Ulquiorra, you have no power here." L stated, before taking a hand out of his pocket. "Not while you have no will."

With those parting words, the mindscape changed and warped. The air itself restricted his movements. Ulquiorra's eyes widened as familiar images appeared, surrounding his body.

"I found this. It was broken but I managed to fill in the gaps." The images glowed and restricted themselves around Ulquiorra's body.

"I am Sorry."

Ulquiorra stared the spot where the shinigami once stood. He stared.

KKKKKKKKKK

"This makes me feel uneasy." L stated, walking in Ulquiorra's body. The other zanpakuto thrummed. "It is his body after all. "

_Talking to yourself is a sign that you're not him. We should get going before we get caught. _

L quickened his pace. The plan was simple. Open up the Garganta and find someone who could help him. The only logical choice would be the shinigami but how would he ensure they won't try to kill him?

_The girl._

He veered, taking a left and headed straight to Orihime's room. From what he understood, Orihime was important in some part of Aizen's nefarious scheme. Also Orihime was important to Soul Society, so the most logical thing to do was to take her with him.

He opened the door and walked in. The girl was staring at the moon again. Without a word, he went over to her and grabbed her by the arm. With his free hand, he opened up a garganta. Before she could say anything, he walked into it, taking her with him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Well? I update more frequently, but in consequence the updates would be of smaller size.

What is your opinion? If you guys like it, I'll continue. If you don't I won't.

Oh yeah and there's this vote thingy that's on the top of the my account page….would you like to vote? New poll this time.

Short. Sweet. Lovable?

Please Review

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKk

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKKKKKK

KKKKKKK

KKKKK

KKk  
K  
K

Push the button for more Ulquiorra and L yumminess!


	11. Moving along

When Orihime opened her eyes, she saw blue skies and trees. It was a sight that she would have never dreamed of seeing again, or so soon. She could smell freshness in the air, and hear the birds. It was so quiet and colorless in Los Noches, she started fear she was going insane.

She half turned, looking at the green eyed Espada who had freed her from her captivity.

"Ulquiorra?" She knew something was different, not exactly wrong but just different.

L tilted his head, watching her calmly. He didn't answer her and started to walk. Orihime ran up to catch up with him; she had no fear for him. She knew he wouldn't hurt her, not physically.

As they walked, side by side, ever so quietly she spoke. "You're not Ulquiorra." No reaction.

They kept on walking.

"Who are you?"

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"..OW.!!!!" Ichigo yelped, as Yachiru jumped up and down on his chest. Unohana managed to fix his spine but he had a volley of injuries she had only so much time to spend on him. There were others who needed healing as well.

"Stop complaining Ichigo." Renji shouted from his cot, bandages on his arms, legs and chest. "She hadn't started biting you yet!'

"BITING?" Ichigo shrieked, watching in horror as she started to open her mouth revealing her big and shark like teeth.

A loud girly scream echoed through the fourth division as Yachiru latched her very sharp teeth on Ichigo's head and bit down.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"Please repeat to me, what happened?" Aizen asked his question in such a manner that seemed to say, answer wrongly and die and yet it did not seem to indicate such an action. Aizen loved how his question could be interpreted, how punishments could be dealt on whim. It wasn't his fault if the arrancar answered in the wrong way.

Grimmjow tched, his blue eyes focused on Aizen, a snarl on his lips. "He took the woman and left, Aizen-sama." The blue haired Espada snorted. "His reiatsu shifted. I think the shinigami inside him took over. Weak ass emo."

Aizen leaned back in his chair, faintly interested. "While you may think Ulquiorra is weak, please remember you station, number six." He gently reminded Grimmjow that Ulquiorra was far more powerful than he. "This is a strange occurrence, the shinigami inside Ulquiorra…almost like an inner hollow."

Grimmjow snorted again. "Look Aizen-sama, Szayel checked the others out, aside from Aaraniero, no one else has a shinigami spirit inside them." Aaraneiro was special; the shinigami came with the package, something like choclates or flowers with a gift.

"I know." Aizen tapped his fingers together before smiling. "Thank you Grimmjow. You may leave."

Grimmjow left, grumbling as he went. What he wanted was an order to chase Ulquiorra down. This would give him an excuse to fight and to win.

"Awww….you're playing with the kitty." Gin appeared from the shadows, hands in sleeves. "Did'ja see his ruffled fur?"

Aizen chuckled. "Grimmjow's lack of restraint is a charming feature that I feel kept him alive for a long time." He stood and walked towards Gin. Gin's slit eyes widened for a second. "….Ai-"

Aizen fell from his ivory chair, down to the ground. Along the way he passed a bucket of fudge, and various assortment fruit. He landed in a pile of jelly, making a loud squishing sound. The jelly saved him from breaking anything important. His pride was bruised, and he was covered in chocolate and fruit.

The silence was broken by Gin's snickering.

"May I ask how long you had that prepared?" Aizen asked mildly, struggling to get out of the jelly.

"Few months." Gin shouted, looking down at his sodden captain. "There's a running bet to see how long it'd take before you forgot you're so high up in the air."

Aizen coughed, spitting out some jelly. "You are going to suffer for this." He would be more imposing if he weren't so dirty and hilarious looking.

"Of course." Gin took out a camera snapping pictures. "But not before you suffer first."

He ran off before Aizen could shot at him with a kido spell. The spell broke a huge hole in the ceiling and made another bucket fall. It hit Aizen's head with a clang making green leaves flutter about.

"What is this?" Aizen picked the dinged bucked up and looked at the label. "Cat. Nip."

Oh hell no.

Aizen turned just in time to see Grimmjow running at him at full speed, hands out and a maniacal look in his eye.

Gin was going to suffer.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/n: Umm…updated?.....Long time…..ick..


	12. And it has moved!

The walk was long. The walk was boring. The walk was filled with Ulquiorra bouncing up and down on his toes.

"…Um…person who isn't Ulquiorra…" Orihime pursed her lips together. "Are you okay?"

L looked down at the girl. "I consumed too much sugar and now my body is reacting to it." His body from before, his own body was not a diabetic and did not have any problems. The way this body metabolized the sugar was strange and unknown. A mystery that he wanted to break open and solve, he was starting to feel like himself again.

"Oh." She paused in her walking. "Um, person who isn't Ulquiorra, who are you and what are you doing in his body?" She tried to look resolute.

L tilted his head, hands in his pockets. He opened his mouth, quite ready to lie to her but then something made him stop. He realized he had no reason to lie. She was held captive, she could help him and he could get her assistance. Her power to reverse god's actions, it will help him.

"I am L."

At that, Orihime gasped. "No way, L who fought against Kira in a battle between good and evil?" Her eyes widened and her brain sparked off. "I heard all about you and how you were grappling with Kira and that you were a genius. Were you top of your class and did you have a time peace, or a magnify glass or the things Sherlock Holme's have?" Her chatter had no end.

Unlike others, L listened and he picked up information from her words. From her words, he could pick out where she lived, where she could have been educated. Many things can be analyzed from the voice.

When she finished, a full five minutes she looked at him expectantly.

L shook his head. "No I did not find Kira." His photographic memory could easily capture her words. He will forever remember it. "I'm still looking for him."

Orihime bounced up and down now, in excitement. "Can I help?"

It was endearing, her childishness. "Very well."

It was remarkable how much L resembled Ulquiorra and to Orihime it was amazing. "So um…where is Ulquiorra-san?" She found trust in Ulquiorra, a simple trust that Ulquiorra would never harm her. As much as she liked L she was still worried for her silent captor.

L tilted his head again, considering her question. "I believe he is yelling."

At that Orihime squealed, a shout of surprise. "Ulquiora? Yell?" Unthinkable.

L shrugged. "He must be frustrated to be trapped in his own mind, unable to get free while an interloper is using his body."

They stopped talking after that, as Orihime considered L's words. She felt sympathy towards her captor, to be trapped in his own body. She made sure, that in the end of it all, Ulquiorra would be back in control of his body. She knew what it felt like to be helpless and no matter who Ulquiorra was, she still wanted to help him.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

"A reiatsu signature." The twelfth division member poked at the screen. "I think the instruments are broken."

"Really?"

"Yep. It says its Espada."

"What is an Espada doing in Soul Society?"

"I don't know." The male scowled. "Ignore it, it's probably a blip."

The others shrugged and did as they were told.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

Yachiru yawned. "I'm bored Ken-chan." She poked Renji in the gut. Renji whimpered.

"So bored." She stepped on Ichigo's chest, he squeaked.

Kenpachi grinned. "Ah, you gotta find your find somewhere." He swapped the IV's for a random shinigami. The shinigami squealed. "Suck it up you wimp." The eleventh division shinigami cried. His jaw was wired shut so he couldn't exactly speak.

When Kenpachi came back, he had to be confined to a wheelchair. One of the dumb members of his division thought he could take on Kenpachi.

Moron

They forgot Kenpachi could still use his arms. It was a spectacular battle, where Kenpachi launched with his wheelchair like a shark, so many teeth, and shattered the man's jaw with one wheel. Then, he landed on the shinigami, crushing his chest with both his wheels. Then he revved, making tire marks.

It was like a hit and run.

It took four fourth division members to push Kenpachi's wheel chair and to drag him off the poor man. Kenpachi was very mobile without the use of his legs. Besides, he was getting the feeling back already. Soon, he'll be even more mobile.

But Kenpachi in a wheelchair seemed more scary than him without one.

Once he learned how to use it on sand, the arrancar were all doomed. Thankfully, he still sank like a stone on sand.

KKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKKK

A/N: Sorry guys and gals. I had finals. I had to focus and study. So I hope this makes you laugh.


End file.
